Episode 054
The Strongest Assist, Aphrodi! (最強の助っ人アフロディ！, Saikyō no suketto Afurodi!) is the 54th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Someone unexpected is here to join Raimon in the middle of the match - Aphrodi! Raimon's rival has come to join and fight alongside them! But the old Raimon members except for Gouenji, Kidou and Endou don't trust this player. But when Tsunami gets hold of the ball, things start looking a little better... Plot A person kicks back the ball and it was revealed to be none other than Aphrodi from Zeus Junior High to which surprised everyone in the Raimon team. Though, Aphrodi came to help out Raimon, in other words to fight with them. He joins and wears the number 11 jersey of Raimon as a forward.The match continues with another addition to the team. Domon blocks Diamond Dust by using Volcano Cut and gets the ball. Though, he did not pass the ball to Aphrodi because, like most of the members, they still do not trust him and the ball is taken away from Domon. Kabeyama uses The Wall to get the ball away from Diamond Dust. Kabeyama also doesn't trust him yet and when he passed it, it was too far away. Ichinose gets the ball by using Flame Dance, but also did not pass it to Aphrodi, instead he passed it to Gouenji even though he's heavily marked. The ball is taken away from Diamond Dust by Kogure by using Senpuujin. And the ball goes to Tsunami and he passes it to Aphrodi. He passes through the opponent by using Heaven's Time and scores a goal using God Knows and scores the first goal. Afterwards, all of the team finally trust him and the team started to function more. The match starts again, and Diamond Dust used Frozen Steal and gets the ball away from Kidou. They also get past Kabeyama by using Water Veil. Gazel uses Northern Impact and Endou uses Seigi no Tekken though did not block it and in the end, Diamond Dust and Raimon are now tied. The second half starts with Tsunami using Tsunami Boost but is unable to score a goal against the catch hissatsu; Ice Block. Touko used the defense hissatsu; The Tower but is unable to block Water Veil. They use Northern Impact again and he used Seigi no Tekken again but is unable to block it. Making Diamond Dust in the lead with 2-1. blocking Northern Impact with a new incomplete hissatsu with his head.]] Afterwards, Raimon tries to break through Diamond Dust. Gouenji finds a way and uses Bakunetsu Storm and breaks through Ice Block. Making the score 2-2, both tied. With only few minutes left, Endou charges in front to use The Phoenix shoot hissatsu but is unable too, luckily, Tsunami was able to get the ball away. Aphrodi is worried at the risk the team is taking for using Endou is the frontline, leaving the goal open. .]]Though, they try it one more time, they try to use Inazuma Break but fails and leaves the goal open. Aphrodi stalls the Diamond Dust members and Endou rushes to the goal. Gazel uses Northern Impact again and Endou was about to use Seigi no Tekken but Kidou reminds him that he's away from the goalpost so Endou blocked it with his head, and his head released some kind of incomplete hissatsu technique and was able to stop Northern Impact to which surprised everyone. After the match, Aphrodi is welcomed to the Raimon team. Though, their coach; Kira Hitomiko talked to Endou and said he is removed from goalkeeper position to which everyone was speechless and couldn't believe what they heard. Hissatsu used * * (Debut) * * * * (Debut) * * * * * * * * (Debut) Proverb Mamoru As long as you're wearing the same uniform, your feelings are one! Navigation